Icarax
Icarax was an arrogant, aggressive Makuta and member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was originally assigned to to the region of Karzahni, but later joined the invasion of My Anus. My AnusAnushttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anus My AnusMy Anus. My Butthole History Early Life Approximately 100,000 years ago, Icarax was created out of Antidermis by the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Like the other members of his species, he promptly became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to carrying out the will of Mata Nui, maintaining order in the universe, and creating numerous species of Rahi to aid the Matoran. Shortly after the construction of the fortress of Destral, Miserix sent Mutran, Icarax, and his assistant, Pridak, to Xia, for the purpose of forcing the Vortixx to charge lower prices for their goods. After several days of negotiation, Icarax lost his temper and proceeded to destroy several buildings. As a result, the Vortixx hastily agreed to the Brotherhood's demands. Icarax was later present during a meeting with the League of Six Kingdoms, shortly after the League's formation. Subsequent to the Metru Nui civil war, Icarax was assigned by Miserix to watch over the island realm of Karzahni. Years later, when Teridax revealed his Great Plan to overthrow Mata Nui, Icarax remained silent. Ultimately, however, he sided with Teridax, and assisted Gorast in executing the various Makuta that had disagreed with Teridax's proposition. As a warning to other Makuta, they then placed the deceased Makuta's Kanohi in the Convocation Chamber. Icarax, like the other Makuta, eventually evolved beyond the need of a physical body, attaining a form which consisted of Antidermis contained within mechanical armor. The Nynrah Ghosts were quickly summoned to Destral by Teridax, and helped modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate for the new gaseous form. After the Great Cataclysm and the Metru Nui Matoran's immediate evacuation of the city, Icarax lost faith in Teridax's leadership and decided to conquer the Matoran Universe using brute force. With this in mind, he composed a small army of Manas crabs and used them to attack the Northern Continent, managing the conquest of several villages. Teridax quickly learned of Icarax's rebellious actions, however, and confronted him. In the ensuing duel, Icarax savagely attacked Teridax for several hours, exhausting himself in the process. Teridax then proceeded to take control of the armies of Manas, order them to attack his foe, and use every ability at his disposal to counter-attack and easily defeat Icarax. Teridax did, however, permit his opponent to live, as he still had a use for Icarax's talents and found Icarax's war-like personality amusing. While Teridax was on Voya Nui, he telepathically communicated with Icarax and ordered him to retrieve the Kanohi Kraahkan from the Silver Sea. Icarax retrieved the mask, narrowly avoiding a confrontation with Takanuva in the process, and began wearing it until Teridax should return to claim it. Staff of Artakha Teridax later instructed Icarax to retrieve the legendary Staff of Artakha from Xia. Icarax proceeded to do so, but while departing the island, he was challenged by the Toa Nuva of Earth, Onua. Icarax easily defeated the Toa, who later informed the other Toa Nuva of Icarax's intentions and whereabouts. While on the island, Icarax also learned of a weapon order placed by a group unknown to Xia. His suspicions were aroused, but he did not investigate the order at the time. Icarax then traveled to Karzahni and, because they needed the Staff, the Toa Nuva followed and confronted him. Icarax quickly defeated all the Toa Nuva in battle, with the exception of Gali, who swept him away with a Nova Blast of Water, destroying Karzahni's realm in the process. Icarax survived, however, and later managed to travel to Mahri Nui, where he handed over the Staff to Teridax. Icarax then returned to Xia to investigate the mysterious weapon order he had learned of earlier. Following the shipment to an island just off of the coast of the Southern Continent, he encountered and ambushed the beings who had placed the order: two Order of Mata Nui agents known as Botar and Trinuma. During the battle that followed, Icarax dispatched Botar with his powers of Magnetism and severely injured Trinuma, though the latter managed to escape. Icarax then journeyed to Metru Nui, where he attacked Takanuva with a Shadow Leech originally intended for the Po-Matoran Ahkmou, thus transforming the aforementioned Toa into part Light and part Shadow. In the days subsequent to the attack, Icarax went to the Brotherhood's headquarters, where he proceeded to claim Teridax's throne for himself. Invasion of Karda Nui When the entrance to Karda Nui was first discovered by the Shadow Matoran Vultraz, the news was quickly relayed to Teridax, who ordered his fellow Makuta to travel to the universe core and seize it. Icarax, however, believed that the orders were nearly insane and stubbornly refused to go, despite Antroz's efforts at convincing him to do so. Sometime later, when Vican arrived at Destral, bringing word of Antroz's request for help, Icarax interrogated the Matoran and then set him free to carry a return message to Antroz: if Icarax was to go to Karda Nui, Antroz should not control his actions. Antroz presumably accepted the terms, and Icarax traveled to Karda Nui, arriving soon after the Phantoka Toa Nuva had destroyed the Shadow Leech Hive. Upon Icarax's arrival, Antroz requested him to destroy the Toa Ignika, and the five Makuta, including Mutran, then set off to attack the single remaining village of Av-Matoran. Upon arrival, however, they discovered that the Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran had, in fact, already departed the area and were currently at the Makuta's deserted headquarters, retrieving the third Keystone. Eventually, the group of Makuta found and confronted the Toa, and in the following battle, Icarax attacked the Toa Ignika, who defended itself by devolving Icarax into his original, bio-mechanical form. As Icarax's armor was specifically designed for a gaseous form, the physical change was extremely painful to him, and he attempted to retreat to the Swamp of Secrets along with the other Makuta, but was captured by the Toa Ignika. While being guarded by the Ignika, Icarax informed the "Toa" of its doomsday countdown, mocking it concerning its lack of knowledge and the Toa Code. The Ignika, too inexperienced to be capable of distinguishing lies from truth, took Icarax's words seriously and left the Makuta in order to inform the Toa Nuva of what it had learned. Left alone, Icarax then made his way down to the swamp, where he discovered Makuta Krika hovering near the energy field which surrounded the Codrex. Icarax, despite his dislike of Krika, managed to persuade him that Mata Nui must not be reawakened, and that the two Makuta must use their powers to destroy the Codrex and, consequently, the Toa inside it. Krika accepted the plan that Icarax suggested, which called for Krika to turn intangible, thus allowing him to penetrate through the Codrex's energy field and deactivate it. Krika succeeded in doing so without being killed in the process, and Icarax then began to crush the ancient, now-undefended structure using his powers of Gravity. As he slowly began to crush the Codrex, Icarax was attacked by Gorast and Vamprah. Icarax battled and easily defended himself from the two Makuta, until Mutran arrived at the scene. Gorast, noting Mutran's arrival, requested him to send a babble of thoughts into Icarax's mind, effectively distracting him. Gorast then taunted the Icarax by informing him that the Toa were close to fulfilling of their destiny. Taken by surprise, Icarax decided that he had to confront the Toa and halt them before they could carry out their mission. As he began to teleport away from the scene, however, Gorast grabbed him and activated her Kanohi Felnas, sending Icarax's Teleportation power out of control. Vamprah then hit him with a blast of raw energy, which combined with the malfunctioning powers of Teleportation to scatter Icarax's atoms across the universe, instantly killing him. Alternative Universes "The Kingdom" Parallel Universe Following Mata Nui's death in the alternate universe referred to as 'The Kingdom', Icarax was killed by Teridax so the latter could take control of his Makuta armor. Thus, Icarax was the first Makuta to die after the universe was destroyed, with the others afterwards being slain one by one. "The Melding" Parallel Universe In the alternate universe in which the The Melding took place, Icarax was created by the Great Beings with the other Makuta as protectors and creators of new life. In this universe, the Makuta were beings of Light, rather than Shadow, and were required to meditate for a long period of time in order to shed all darkness from their essence. When two Matoran from the Prime Reality, Vultraz and Mazeka, were transported to this universe, they were escorted to the Great Beings' fortress by Teridax, the main gate of which Gorast and Icarax were guarding. Personality and Traits Icarax was the most skilled and aggressive warrior in the Brotherhood, with even his fellow Makuta being reluctant to challenge him in hand-to-hand combat. He was also known to be quite arrogant and possessed of a hatred of complex schemes and plots, which made him willing to occasionally challenge Teridax's leadership of the Brotherhood. During his battle with the Toa Ignika, Icarax was painfully devolved into a bio-mechanical form. This had no effect on his powers, but did render him unable to possess another organism's body. Powers and Equipment Like other Makuta, Icarax possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers. In addition to this, he was able to create Kraata from small portions of his essence, and access all forty-two Kraata powers. Icarax originally wore a Great Mask of Scavenging, but later replaced it with Teridax's Kraahkan. He was armed with a Double-Bladed Sword, Rotating Shadow Blades, and a Tridax Pod. Quotes Set Information *Icarax was released in Feburary 2008 as a Toys 'R' Us exclusive. *Icarax's piece count is 159. *Icarax's set number is 8953. *Icarax was the third BIONICLE set to be released with the Kanohi Kraahkan. Trivia *Unlike the other Makuta who invaded Karda Nui, Icarax was not blinded by the light of the Mask of Life when Matoro revived Mata Nui because he was not present in Karda Nui at the time. Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Brothers In Arms'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' See Also *Makuta Icarax Building Instructions on LEGO.com fi:Icarax Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2008 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Titans Category:Shadow Category:Makuta (Species) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Karzahni